Lost in Divination
by Inuforlyf
Summary: After being held captive for two years, Hermione thought she could look forward and step away from her past. Unfortunately, fates be damned, the very memories Hermione holds in her mind seem to be the future for others. As a victim of Malfoy's experiments, Hermione finds herself piecing together a future from the past no one but herself has lived.
1. Captivity

Act 1

Not really an act, not really a play but a drama of sorts. This act opens the story with brief scenes to indicate Hermione's consciousness. Each scene keeps a maximum of two people on stage or rather illuminated at each time. Depending on the production, stage or screen, only two people are focused on each scene by lighting or complete scene changes.

Scene 1: Draco's Apartment

This scene is set in a large kitchen. Draco's kitchen, to be exact, is one filled with granite top counters, a large island and anything else to express Draco's love for extravagant goods. Stay away from anything electronic like microwaves and coffee machine but intricate inventions to do the same jobs are welcomed.

Leaning against his island, Draco is reading a paper while enjoying a mug of something positively caffeinated. Hermione enters with several documents in her arms before slamming them down onto the counter behind Draco

 **Hermione:** Draco, I need your help

 **Draco:** No

 **Hermione** : You haven't even-

 **Draco:** I heard you were delusional but I didn't realize just how over the deep end you were.

 **Hermione:** After I helped you break your engagement with Greengrass, I figured you'd want to help me. Don't you feel as if you owe me something? This is the perfect way to pay me back

 **Draco:** I never asked for your help, Granger. In fact, I insisted several times that you should mind your own business. _(Draco heads to the sink to empty out his mug, Hermione follows)_

 _(pause)_

 **Hermione:** I happen to know a certain someone had intercourse with a certain prostitute in '08 and I would hate to have the media catch wind of such information. Helping me with this small task could remove that certain detail from my mind permanently

 **Draco (** _ **bewildered):**_ Resorting to blackmail now, Granger? How'd you even find out?

 **Hermione:** I have a rather close relationship with some house elves

 **Draco** _ **(in disbelief):**_ my house elves would never! I swore them to secrecy and unless you're part of the Malfoy line, that wouldn't have been able to speak a word

 **Hermione:** Well, that's why I need your help. You see there was an accident

 **Draco:** No

 **Hermione (** _ **affronted):**_ I haven't told you what happened!

 **Draco:** You're about to say something nonsensical so no, I don't want to hear it anymore

 **Hermione (smugly):** Fine! I don't exactly need your help since I can go into your vaults myself now

 **Draco:** ( _Pause)_ and how exactly can you do that?

 **Hermione:** The accident

 **Draco:** What happened!

 _(End Scene, light fades)_

Scene 2: Hermione's cell

Hermione is being held captive in Malfoy Manor, beneath Draco's room. Similar to a hospital, there is a twin bed with rails on the side. The bed is to the far left wall and there is door upstage to indicate the rest of the house. Beside the door there is a tall dresser. Somewhere in the room there is a chair. In the bed, Hermione lays there covered by a blanket. Her arm is tied to one of the rails with a silver rope or something that is similar to handcuffs

 **Hermione** _ **(Staring at an invisible Draco):**_ How did I get here? We were just in your apartment

 **Draco's voice:** You've always been here. Don't be delusional

 _(Enter Lucius upstage with vial in hand)_

 **Lucius:** Ah Miss Granger. Awake right on time as usual. Ready for your tonic?

 **Hermione** _ **(Angrily):**_ You! How did I get here? Did you put me here? Let me out!

 **Lucius:** Miss Granger, as I've told you before, though I doubt you remember. I'm here to help you. You are sick, you need your medicine.

 **Hermione:** As if I'll ever drink what you give me

 **Lucius:** Now open your mouth… that's a good girl. Drink up and have a nice nap

 _(Hermione falls asleep and Lights fade out)_

 _(End Scene)_

Scene 3: Draco's Apartment

Draco and Hermione stands around a cauldron simmering on top a portable stove. Covering the island are jars, some labeled with ingredients others transparent to see eyes and small fingers or other odd things can be added.

 _(Lights up)_

 **Draco:** Do I add the wings now?

 **Hermione** : I think we have to wait until it turns a light shade of blue… like that, now

 **Draco:** you think this will unbound us

 **Hermione:** It's the only option we have right now before the ministry posts our nuptials _(pause)_ you're doing it wrong. If you turn counterclockwise you'll have to double your clockwise turns to revert the consistency

 **Draco** : that's only if we added the silk worm blood

 **Hermione:** We did, it was the second ingredient in book

 _(Draco begins to mix potion clockwise)_

 **Hermione** : I was able to get into your vaults without raising suspicion. The goblins must already know about our predicament.

 **Draco:** _(Nods)_ The vaults are keyed immediately to anyone magically wedded to the Malfoy line. Less paper work… _(Pause)_ its green. Is it supposed to be green?

 **Hermione** : You know more than me

 **Draco:** You drink it first

 _(Lights out)_

( _End scene)_

Scene 4: Hermione's Cell

In the bed, Hermione lays there covered by a blanket. Her arm is tied to one of the rails with a silver rope or something that is similar to handcuffs

 **Hermione:** How did I get here? We were just in your apartment. Did the potion work?

 **Draco's voice:** I ran out of crushed bat wings so the potion was never completed. Go get some

 **Hermione:** Don't order me around and I saw you throw in the wings; the potion should have been completed

 _(Enter Lucius upstage with vial in hand)_

 **Lucius** : Ah Miss Granger. Awake right on time as usual. Ready for your tonic?

 **Hermione** _ **(Angrily):**_ You! Did you put me here? Draco what's going on… Draco?

 **Lucius:** Draco? Never mind that, Miss Granger, as I've told you before, though I doubt you remember. I'm here to help you. You are sick, you need your medicine.

 **Hermione:** As if I'll ever drink what you give me

 **Lucius:** Now open your mouth… that's a good girl. Drink up and have a nice nap

 _(Hermione falls asleep and light fades out)_

 _(End scene)_

Scene 5: Draco's Apartment

In this scene, Draco is enjoying sandwich for lunch. He is sitting at the island with a few documents surrounding his plate so that he can focus on a page. Unfortunately for him, Hermione is bent over the island trying to catch his attention

 **Hermione:** Draco, I said please

 **Draco:** I'm not helping you this time.

 **Hermione:** During our short married bout, I found out more than just the prostitute you know

 **Draco** _ **(laughing):**_ tell the whole world, it's not like anyone will believe you. The headlines would read "Brains behind the golden trio gone mental"

 **Hermione:** I'm a bloody war hero, I can say blood is gold and the masses will start cutting each other up

 **Draco:** maybe in the past, but now, _(shakes head_ ) you're worse than Lovegood

 **Hermione:** I am not! Why would you even say that?

 **Draco** : Have you truly not noticed how people look at you? Since my father's incarceration, you've been labeled with a metaphoric Scarlet A. The ministry's kept what happened to you under wraps but it doesn't change the fact that you came out virtually unscathed while Lovegood and Bones were nearly unrecognizable. You claim you don't remember what happened, you walk around as if you were never held captive and you talk to me as if we're best friends. Where's Potterhead and Weasel? Why do you keep coming here?

 **Hermione:** I didn't think you minded

 **Draco:** I don't! I mean _(pause)_ we've been through a lot, you and I but you've changed. I mean we've both changed but you've… you've become damaged in a way. And I don't think I can fix you. But you keep coming back and finding ways to have me help you but you're Hermione Granger, Muggleborn extraordinaire Brightest witch of our age. You don't need my help.

 **Hermione:** Damaged?

 **Draco** : Go to your friends, Granger. I can't help you this time

 **Hermione:** But you are my friend

 _(Lights out)_

 _(End scene)_

Scene 6: Hermione's Cell

In the bed, Hermione lays there covered by a blanket. Her arm is tied to one of the rails with a silver rope or something that is similar to handcuffs

 **Hermione:** Did I pass out again? Why am I chained? Draco?

 **Draco's Voice** : It's nothing, but it'd keep you from my father

 _(Enter Lucius upstage with vial in hand)_

 **Lucius** : Ah Miss Granger. Awake right on time as usual. Ready for your tonic?

 **Hermione** _ **(Angrily**_ **):** You! Draco, Let me out! This chain is not… Draco?

 **Lucius:** Miss Granger, why would you think my son is here? Never mind that. I have your tonic

 **Hermione** : As if I'll ever drink what you give me

 **Lucius:** Now open your mouth… that's a good girl. Drink up and have a nice nap

 _(Hermione falls asleep)_

 _(Exit Lucius upstage)_

 **Lucius voice:** I think it' working. It is likely, however, my son's voice seeps into her room making him a pivotal person in her sleep. We must move her, switch her cell with the Lovegood child. Our research shows she should be more susceptible to divination perhaps she too will dream of my son. Nixes

 _(Crashing sounds._

 _Loud shouts "You're surrounded! Wands on the ground! Where are the girls?! Expelliarmus!" Amongst the many voices of aurors including Harry, Ron and other unknown aurors_

 _From Lucius and other unknown Dark Wizards "Fools! Betrayer! The dark lord will return! Run! Leave it! Leave! Go!)_

 _(Enter Ron upstage with wand up)_

 _ **Ron:**_ Hermione! Hermione ( _Calls over shoulder_ ) I've got Hermione! Look for the others! _(Pause)_ Hermione? We've got you. Can you hear me?

 _(End of Act one)_


	2. awakening

Act 2

Much slower than the first act but possibly just as confusing. This act illuminates Hermione's time in captivity and her recovery process. Unfortunately, her understanding of what has happened to her is rather nonexistent until the very end. Ron, Harry and Ginny attempt to nurse a healthy Hermione into sanity. And the rest of the world begins to question what truly happened in Malfoy's Manor

Scene 1: Hermione's Apartment

Hermione has a modest/sparse apartment. After the war, she was granted a medal of honor as well as a large monetary gift from UK's Ministry of Magic. She quickly sent donations to growing organizations for both orphaned witches and wizards and Dark Creature collective, a group of wizards finding ways to employ werewolves, goblins and others. Her apartment shows she is willing to live in simplicity in order to change whatever she can with the unfair system.

It is a small apartment with only the restroom as a separate room. Hermione is lying on a bed pulled out from a sofa. Ron has wet cloth pressed against her face in an attempt to wipe away the sleep crust growing at the seams of Hermione's eyes. Harry is rummaging through the cabinets of the kitchen hoping to find something to warm up and eat.

 _(Lights up)_

 _(Ron pulls from the prostate Hermione and stands to go towards the kitchen)_

 **Ron:** Found anything yet?

 **Harry** : It's been two months since she's been here. I've found more spoiled food than canned corn and we all know how you don't like canned corn. Does it look like she'll be waking anytime soon?

 **Ron** : No. _(Pause)_ I think the medics are crocs. Says she's just sleeping but I've never seen Hermione sleep for so long. Shouldn't they know if this is a coma or not; cause it looks like a coma to me. _(Pause)_ Are you listening to me? She's been sleeping for a week now and we're running out of the nutria-potion thing

 **Harry:** the Medi-wizards will get us more, Ron Stop worrying. Think we can eat week tuna?

 **Ron:** Probably

( _The two stand against a counter with forks in hand to eat a small case of tuna)_

 **Ron** (Mid chewing): What if she never wakes up?

 **Harry** : You can't think like that. Knowing Hermione she's probably inventing a new Hex in her sleep or something and that's what keeping her. We've just got to keep her safe until she wakes and keep those ruddy reporters out of her apartment. _(Pause)_ I'm not sure this is tuna anymore

 **Ron** : Yeah, more like rotting seaweed drenched in salt. Oi. Don't throw it away, I'll finish it.

 **Harry** : Think I can apparate out to grab us some food without that Skeeter woman finding out?

 **Ron:** Nah, as soon as the wards go down they come rushing in. Ginny's supposed to be coming with dinner from mum anyways. ( _Ron's chuck the empty tins into a nearby bin_ ) Did you hear about the Malfoy's trial? Malfoy senior's finally going to Azkaban and the ferret takes the opportunity to announce his engagement with Greengrass. It's all a political show ain't it.

 **Harry** : Can't say I blame him. He might not know anything about what happened to the girls but without his father's fortune, he's nothing. The ministry froze all of his assets until the case is closed and that won't happen at least until Hermione can give her testimony.

 **Ron** : Just figured he'd go for the younger greengrass. ( _Rummages through cabinet)_ Jackpot, didn't think 'mione was the sort to keep firewhisky. Oi, grab a glass or something.

 **Harry:** I figured she had something to take the edge off all the political crap she had to go through. After the war, it was either study study or work work. _(Pause)_ just how many bottles does she have! ( _Ron pulls out multiple bottles of a myriad of alcohol including two bottles of firewhiskey)_ Beer? I didn't think she was a beer person

 **Ron** : Or an alcoholic

 **Harry** : Doubt she's an alcoholic, Ron. None of these are open and look. What are those? _(Ron pulls out cards and letters from cabinet)_

 **Ron** _(reading)_ : Thank you notes, invitations, BRIBES?! Oh look it this! Wanker is trying to bribe 'mione with a marriage proposal. As if! Who in Scotland is this 'Smith' man?

 **Harry** : We're in London, Ron. _(Harry pours himself and Ron a glass_ ) What does the letter say?

 **Ron:** (clears throat) Listen to this: "Dear Hermione, Might I call you dear? I find myself growing in great need of your help. You have been hailed beyond the Brightest Witches. You might be the nicest, sweetest, and most –" Oh I might gag, lets skip the arse kissing. "As you know, I have recently come into a great deal of money and I haven't much clue to—" You know this isn't as funny as I thought It was. It's just pathetic. Are these the kind of people Hermione was helping? Losers?

 **Harry** : She always had a thing for the underdog. I mean she dated you. _(pause_ ) It was a joke Ron, stop staring at her.

 **Ron:** No, no I think I saw her move. Give me some water! ( _Harry hands Ron his filled glass and Ron rushes to Hermione; Harry's at his toes)_

 **Hermione** _(Raspy):_ Ron?

Ron: Here, have some water

 _(Hermione drinks and begins coughing)_

 **Ron:** I said Water Harry! Not firewhiskey! _(stands and hurries to the sink, Harry takes his place)_

 **Harry** : Hey, 'Mione, Ron's getting you some water. How you feeling? ( _Pause_ ) Can I do anything to make you feel more comfortable? Fluff your pillow maybe? ( _Ron returns_ ) Water?

 **Ron** : Slide over, Harry ( _Ron elbows Harry to knee beside Hermione_ ) I've got you something to drink.

 _(Sound: Knock on door)_

 **Ron** : Get that would ya, it's probably Ginny.

 _(enter Ginny)_

 **Ginny** : I've brought FOOD! AH! Take this Harry, she's awake! Oh Hermione. Oh we've missed you. _(jumps into bed_ ) We've missed you so much. And you're not speaking much, but that's ok, I'm sure you've missed us as well. Ron why isn't she speaking.

 **Hermione** : I'm tired, Ginny.

 **Ron** : She's just woke up, Gin. Give her a minute.

(lights dim)

End scene


	3. Realization

Scene 2: Hermione's apartment

Ginny, Harry and Ron sit on the floor surrounding the plates of food Ginny brought. Hermione comes in and out of consciousness throughout the scene and the three other's try to accommodate her seemingly outrageous comments.

 **Hermione** : Lights, Ron

 _(dim Lights up_ )

 **Ron** : They're up, 'mione. Pass the gravy, Gin.

 **Harry** : This is great, what did you say this was?

 **Ginny:** Capers. The girls on the team got it for Ron because I told them the way to his heart is through his stomach. I they've got a little crush on big brother here.

 **Harry** : Really? All of them? Do they ask about me at all?

 **Ginny** : Well, they know you're off limits.

 **Hermione** : Not lumos Ron, just flip the switch. The light bulbs gives better lighting than a little wand.

 **Ron:** have any idea what she's talking about Har?

 **Harry** : Don't call me that. And yeah, if she had electricity, flipping the light switch would turn the light bulbs on and light up the entire room. One of the things I miss about the muggle world. But I don't know why she's telling you to do it when she doesn't have electricity.

 **Ron** : toast, Gin?

 **Ginny** : and what did she mean when she mentioned calling her parents? Fellyphone again?

 **Harry:** I figure she means a telephone or a mobile. But those don't work here either. I think she's about confused about her whereabouts. Hopefully she'll collect her bearings after a while. ( _to Hermione)_ Hungry yet 'mione?

 **Hermione** : I can eat. Can you give Draco a ring, Harry? Ron won't get me my mobile.

 **Ron:** _(Whispering)_ She's mental I tell you! First the phone, then the lights, now she wants ferret. What do you think she dreamed about while she was in that coma?

 **Ginny:** I doubt you want to hear what she dreamed about if Malfoy's in it, Ron. _(to Hermione)_ we've contacted the aurors, so you'll have to come into the ministry after eating. Are you still hungry? ( _Continues to eat)_

 **Hermione:** No point in delaying the inevitable, Ginny. I've been ready to go since I woke up two days ago. Food, will only make me more anxious

 **Ginny:** There's nothing to be anxious about. You've done nothing wrong.

 **Hermione:** I've heard you all talk about Luna and Amelia. I know I'm not going in to testify, I'm a suspect. ( _Harry and Ginny moves closer to the bed ridden Hermione)_

 **Harry:** We believe you Hermione. And your toxins sheet proves your innocence. So have something to eat and stop worrying.

 **Hermione:** My innocence? What exactly do they think I did?

 _(All Pause)_

 **Hermione:** Well?!

 **Ron:** Wankers think your faking it. Prophet's says you lored the others so that Malfoy Sr. could conduct tests. And when we found you, you only locked yourself up to a bed after I gave you a heads up the aurors were coming. ( _Continues to eat)_

 **Harry:** So even Ron's getting some heat. Really it's all a circus right now.

 **Hermione:** What imaginative minds our society has. What does Draco think of all this?

 **Ginny:** I doubt he cares much with his engagement with Greengrass

 **Hermione:** Greengrass? Again? What the younger wasn't good enough so he wants the mature sister?

 **Ginny:** What do you mean, again?I don't think Malfoy has ever been engaged, Hermione.

 **Hermione:** How you could you forget? ( _Ron is still eating)_ Ginny, the engagement party was all over the papers. And claimed her dress was designed by some French man who purposely embroider the initials of Greengrass' old lover.

 _(All Pause)_

 **Hermione:** What? Why are you staring at me? ( _Ron resumes eating)_

 **Harry:** Where was the engagement party, 'Mione?

 **Hermione:** Hard to recall. But it wasn't at Malfoy manor. It was on some rooftop.

 **Ron:** _(sputtering out cappers)_ but how—when did—what?

 **Ginny:** What I believe my dear brother is trying to ask is "How could you possibly know all that?"

 **Hermione:** Well, I was always told I had a good sense of memory. I could remember something from just a year ago.

 **Harry:** I think you should see something. ( _Ron resumes eating)_ We get a copy of the prophet the night before it's published now. We might not be able to do anything about what is published but Creevy thinks it's better to just be prepared for when things are published soooo

 **Hermione:** Just show me the paper Harry

 **Hermione:** You said this is tomorrow's prophet? Is this some horrible Joke?

 **Ginny:** If it is, we're not in on it

 **Harry:** The headlines aren't lying for once. The Malfoy Greengrass engagement makes waves in the business world

 **Hermione:** I can read Harry! I'm more worried about the date

 **Ginny:** Was there a typo?

 **Hermione:** There must be. Isn't it the year 2005? ( _sputtering/choking sounds from Ron)_

 **Harry:** That's no type Hermione, it's the year 2003

 **Ron:** Think one of those little caper things went down the wrong hole

 _(Lights out)_

 _(End scene)_

Scene 3: Hermione's Apartment

Still as sparse as before. Hermione is rummaging through grocery bags on the kitchen counter. Ginny is sweeping while Ron is napping on the sofa that is currently a sofa and not an actual bed. We learn how Hermione is coping with the fact that she thought it was actually two in the future

 **Hermione:** I'm having trouble finding the eggs. I thought I had it on top of the loaves.

 **Ginny:** have you tried summoning it.

 **Hermione:** Well, they're eggs. I wouldn't want to summon it too hard and they all crack in the carton

 **Ginny:** Perhaps we didn't buy any?

 **Hermione:** We must have. It was at the top of my list. The only reason we went out were for the eggs. It takes a day and a half to plan a grocery trip these days, I would not leave behind one of the most important things I need for everyday life.

 **Ginny:** Well, you've bread and water. Eggs are not so important in the grand scheme of—

 **Hermione:** Don't you dare patronize me, Ginevra. It's been a tiring month. Sure I'm no longer a suspect but I'm still not quite sure what happened to me.

 **Ginny:** Why can't you just take what the medics, and the witness and even Malfoy Sr said. You were held captive for two months and kept nearly completely unconscious through potions that were supposed to induce premonitions of you-know-who coming back. Rather simple I think.

 _(Ginny stops sweeping and turns to face the nervous witch in the kitchen)_

 **Ginny:** I'm sorry if I seem a bit heartless, it's just getting difficult for the boys and me to always come with you when you want to leave the house. What happened to the strong determined Hermione I knew in school? She was never this coward who couldn't even do her own groceries.

 **Hermione:** You don't have to come along, you know. I only called for Ron. And besides, it is not cowardly to be cautious.

 **Ginny:** You're not even working, you're so afraid. Last year, you went on a tirade about not becoming those rich pureblood girls who don't know how to lift a finger and do something for herself.

 **Hermione:** I am not, going to become one of those girls. I just need to figure out what I want to do next

 **Ginny** _(scoffs)_ **:** That's an excuse and you know it. And you put the eggs in the cooler, the minute you came in.

 _(Hermione checks her refrigerator before continuing her conversation)_

 **Hermione:** When I know what I should do next, you will be the first to know. Gin, I know I'm tad more timid than I was before, but I think being kidnapped warrants me being cautious and timid

 **Ginny:** you've been kidnapped before

 **Hermione:** That was war and entirely different. I was different. I was….

 **Ginny:** Stronger?

 **Hermione:** I'm still strong. I'm still smart. I'm just not….

 **Ginny:** Confident? You're a bit more skittish, and you worry more and I want to be supportive, but hulling yourself in this flat will not help you return to the Hermione I know.

 **Hermione:** Ideas would be nice. Instead of criticizing who I've becoming, how about you help me get better. I don't want to hear my friend downplaying what I went through. What I'm currently going through. For goodness sakes, Draco was my best friend and now he doesn't even know where I live.

 **Ginny:** What? Malfoy? What? Hermione what are you talking about?

 **Hermione:** I thought I told you after the trial.

 **Ginny:** Told me what?

 **Ron:** That she's bonkers and lived almost three years while she was kidnapped for only two months

 **Hermione:** Thank you. Ronald. Thank you for showing your support.

 _(Lights out)_

 _(End Scene 3)_


End file.
